A White Martian and a Superboy?
by Lucky9221
Summary: Miss Martian and Superboy somehow dimension hop. And everyone is confused. Takes place in Young Justice's missing 5 years, near the beginning. UNDER MASSIVE EDITING TO MAKE IT KIND OF FIT WITH THE CURRENT SEASON


Kara's day started normally, or what the superheroine considered normal. She woke up at 6:30 am and ate her breakfast before heading to stop a little crime before she had to start work. After stopping two robberies and three muggings she checked the time and saw that it was 8:30 and she had to take a shower, get dressed for work, and finalize her piece to give to Snapper. She completed tasks in under five minutes, thanks to her super speed. Now that she had deemed she was ready for work she started her walk to the coffee shop down the street from her house. When she got to the coffee shop she saw a massive line, almost rivaling Central City Jitters. Once she got to the front of the line she ordered coffee for herself, Alex, Winn, and J'onn. She decided she could always warm them back up with her heat vision if they got cold anyways.

Kara started walking towards the DEO to meet up with the guys. She decided to walk so that she would still remain normal and spend some time doing something enjoyable since she had already sent her piece into Snapper by email so she was just waiting for critiques and for a new story to hit.

She had reached DEO headquarters and quickly visited Winn and saw James standing next to him. "Hi, guys!" She greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey Kara," Winn said not looking up, deeply focused on the computer screen.

"Hi, Kara," James said smiling at her. "What's up?"

"I got Winn, Alex, and J'onn coffee. If I had known you were going to be here I would've gotten you one too." She felt horrible, she didn't realize he had probably gone on patrol the night before and she didn't help.

"It's ok Kara." He said, "Both things are totally fine. Anyways I'm gonna head out, maybe take a nap and get to work. Or whatever Lena hasn't attempted to yet."

"Hey, Kara can you look at this," Winn whispered urgently.

"Yeah, sure." She said striding over to the desk.

"These energy reading lately have been freaking me out." He pointed to a map of the city and showed her where the energy spikes were. Suddenly she heard a massive crashing sound and Winn saying there was another energy spike. As per usual when the sounds of danger strike she changed into her Supergirl costume and flew to the street it was occurring on. She was immediately confused by what she saw. A boy in a black t-shirt with the symbol of the House of El on it was fighting a tall armored man. She then x-ray visioned the scene to find new info and saw the heat pattern of another being, that was invisible, somehow injuring the armored man with possibly mental blasts. Kara heard J'onn's voice through a communication device in her ear, "Supergirl what's going on down there?"

Since Kara was hovering over the scene she clearly could see the scene and provided a brief description, "A tall armored man, most likely of alien origin, fighting, here comes the weird part, a teenager with similar powers as me and the crest of my family and possibly an invisible telepath."

"I'm sending back up. If we don't get there before the fight ends take them all into custody. We don't know any of them and we can't risk any threats to the city."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Back up will be there shortly. I don't want to risk anything happening, just start intervening and separating the two parties."

She heard the armored person fall down and then saw the boy in the black shirt jumped on him and knocked the man unconscious. The invisible telepath became visible and floated down to Kara and the boy. Kara took in the sight of them both. The telepath was a green girl with auburn hair and chocolate colored eyes. The boy was very similar looking to Clark. He had same build and appearance, only younger.

The two teenagers were yelling, most likely into a comm, link in panic. Kara really didn't want to arrest a couple kids, but only Rao knew if they were villains or not. She had encountered enough aliens with different abilities to have an idea what to expect from an individual with abilities only the gods could attain. For all, she knew they could be metahumans like in Barry's Earth. She had encountered only two meta-humans on her Earth, or at least her Earth's version.

Kara swooped down into the alley landing in a manner that made her presence known without causing destruction. The two teenagers faced her. The girl looked at her with confusion while the boy looked at her with a very angry glare, as if he knew that she was planning on taking them into the custody. Kara broke the silence of the glares, "You will have to come with me."

The girl surrendered very easily, her hands immediately went into the air as a sign of surrender. Kara walked behind her and put her hands into a pair of handcuffs. The boy was not willing to surrender. Once Kara had put the handcuffs on the girl the boy attacked her with his super strength. "Who are you?" The boy asked as he punched her, Kara easily deflected the punches. She was ready to retaliate when the girl screamed at the boy.

"Superboy stop! She's not going to hurt us. She is just following orders."

Kara heard the DEO trucks pull up. The boy was sending a death glare at Kara while beginning to kneel on the ground and putting his hands in the air to show he would not attack her as she handcuffed him.

"Supergirl we got this from here," Alex said as she exited one of the DEO vehicles.

"Are you sure?"

"Well you already cuffed the two and the other is still knocked out so we're good." She paused and then whispered, "J'onn or I will call you if we need anything."

"Stay safe Alex," Kara replied and then flew away. Leaving Alex and the DEO team with the three people to take into custody.


End file.
